Amni
Amni, the colloquial name for The Anti-Marine Nations of Industry (A.M.N.I.), is a Human-inhabited universe in the Anima Project series. It is known for its reliably significant escalation in technological advancement, as well as being the source of one of the most powerful families of acolytes documented. In Shadow of Ares, due to the abnormal chain of events surrounding Reality, it is known as Agni in order to reflect its name as The Anti-Garran United Islands (A.G.N.I.). Other Universes Amni is known as the largest hub for trans-universal travel throughout Reality. They engage very heavily in foreign relations with other universes ranging from trade, tourism, trans-universal services for mercenaries, transportation, and exchange of goods, and even pinning down foreign wars with their superior military might in order to maintain order within other lands. Amni is known to have particularly close ties with the Stormlands, which have a reputation for being ganged up on by stronger universes as a result of their relatively slow technological advancement and open doors to immigration from other worlds. In Shadow of Ares, Agni maintains its positive relation with the Stormlands. However, the Ortega tribe of Pantano push the Cortes tribe from their universe with Ares weaponry, leaving the Cortes tribe to forcefully dominate the mainland of Agni and engage in numerous bloody feuds over land ownership. This creates a bitter rivalry between Agni's military and the Cortes tribe, but also creates a general disdain for the Garra people among citizens of Agni. Agni and Amni are both destroyed on separate occasions during the main story. In Shadow of Ares, Agni is overrun by demons and bathed in flames by the demon lord Pyrus. In Viral Gambit, Amni is single-handedly wiped clean of life by the arcana knight Judgment. Structure Amni is composed of a sole city in the heart of their world's sole supercontinent. The city is divided into districts, each one having its own niche in the Amni economy. The leaders of the five districts gather in a council through which they impose checks and balances on one another and their political and economical behaviors. While there is technically not officially one, the Alvisio family of the Marsis District is considered to be the leading force behind Amni's government as the driving force behind the world's technological advancement as well as their entire military might. In Shadow of Ares, the government and political structure is largely the same. However, the districts of a single city are replaced with numerous isolated islands in the eastern sea along the supercontinent's coastline. The Alvisio family is held in even higher regard due to their dutiful dispersion of their strength throughout the world's island nations in order to protect the people within. As well, unlike in Amni, the leaders of the leading families of Agni engage freely within the military in order to unite the separated people against the Garra. Countries & Features Amni is divided into five districts, while Agni is divided into numerous islands. The islands and districts are very parallel, though still noticeably different in their own ways. Marsis District / Nova Island The Marsis District, led by the Alvisio family, is considered the political capitol of Amni's societal structure. The core of their technological development and military might, it is home to many extremes. Due to its lack of a police force in favor of government-funded military, crime in Marsis is truly a rare sight to behold. This is helped with the aggressive patriotism which is displayed by Marsis' population, leading to the black and white Alvisio family insignia being a common sight in just about everything consumed by the masses. Marsis shares a close bond with the Mercuria District, with the Mercuria District often acting on the Marsis District's behalf in protecting the city far from the capitol. In Shadow of Ares, Agni's equivalent of the Marsis District is Nova Island, which is largely uninhabited by people on land. The only remains of life on Nova Island are its old capital, Solar City along the eastern coast, and the old nearby fortress which had long been inhabited by members of the Alvisio family before the construction of their new capital city. Far off on the eastern coast lay dozens of small ports which are used to maintain and allow storage for commercial fishing ships. Unlike Marsis, Nova Island's military base is not in the center of its land. Instead, it is confined to a small island across a bridge from Nova Island called Terminus Island. The capital city of Nova Island is a city nestled on top of an enormous flying warship known as the Supernova, which was created by the Alvisio family to deter them from full-scale invasion of the island nations. Also unlike Marsis, the Supernova contains Agni's military academy rather than its actual base of operations. In both versions of the same region, the member of the Alvisio family currently sitting in charge of the military force is in possession of the title of 'Fleet Admiral'. Mercuria District / Stormcloud Island The Mercuria District, led by the Calandra family, is the medium through which Marsis interacts with farther reaches of the city. Mercuria serves as the media hub of Amni, being the acquirer, holder, and protector of Marsis' military intelligence as well as the distributor of Amni's widespread news and entertainment through television, radio, and the internet. While also maintaining military information and media distribution, Mercuria is the home of Amni's military academy, trans-universal embassies, and is the 'business' side of Amni's trans-universal transportation. In Shadow of Ares, Stormcloud Island served as the base of operations for numerous individuals who sought to preserve Agni's historal records, document life from the mainland, and serve as a sort of sentry station in order to keep an eye on Garra behavior. Stormcloud Island itself was the site of a number of wars and skirmishes between Agni's military and the Cortes tribe, as a result of the island's proximity to the mainland and the Cortes tribe's own capital compared to other islands. The title of Head Librarian is only given to the leader of Stormcloud Island. The leadership of the Mercuria district is instead given to a military officer who is both in charge of the military academy, but is also the leader of Marsis' intelligence unit. Neptenna District / Freshwater Island The Neptenna District, led by the Alfieri family, is the smallest district in Amni. It is the first and foremost outlet of new Marsis technology, which it uses for two main purposes. It seeks to provide medical aid in all forms to the people of Amni, as well as also performing studies on the dangerous aquatic life which dwells in Amni's oceans. While politically it is considered to be a negligible force, Neptenna is valued by the people of Amni as an invaluable quality of life. In Shadow of Ares, Freshwater Island is an isolated island surrounded by a reef which holds within it a small freshwater sea. This sea serves as the only safe locale for any aquatic activities in Agni, allowing for citizens of the island to experiment far more dynamically with not only their medicinal concepts, but with a lifestyle which embraces the ocean unlike the societies established on other islands. Freshwater Island goes as far as to use the freshwater sea for underwater homes and farming underwater plant life found nowhere else in the world. The title of High Priest/Priestess is only given to the leader of Freshwater Island, as a result of their functioning church dedicated to a docile sea creature which dwells beneath the reef and protects it from harm. The leader of the Neptenna District is instead a verified senior doctor and biologist within the district. Vimera District / Sandswept Island The Vimera District, led by the Sabella family, is the renowned tourist capital of Amni. The vast majority of tourism is run through this expansive coastal commercial region, causing it to accumulate an impressive amount of income which it uses to offer its immense variety of goods and services as a sort of trans-universal marketplace. Vimera doesn't specialize in any one duty like the others; it exists first and foremost to be a link to other worlds, and after that, to accumulate money. It does, however, use its income for many public works projects such as public transportation throughout the entirety of the city. in Shadow of Ares, Sandswept Island is a bizarre place compared to the other islands. While technically an island, Sandswept Island is a peninsula jutting from the mainland which becomes isolated from it only during high tide. Its purpose in Agni is far different, serving as a method of acquiring resources from the mainland with little to no Garra intrusion as a result of the island's unwelcoming sandy geography, as well as the sheer distance between the island and the Cortes tribe capital. The title of Guild Master is used primarily in Sandswept Island. While sometimes the Sabella leader of Vimera is a guild master, it is not necessarily their primary occupation. Vimera's title for its leader differs significantly, as their occupation is legally allowed to be anything that isn't associated with the military. Volcant District / Gaia Island The Volcant District, led by the Isardo family, is a district very firmly structured around factory and forge work. While much of their work is directed to creating weapons and vehicles for Marsis' military, they also are responsible for the construction of any public use roadways, buildings, and public service projects with funds from Vimera's budget and their own meticulously stockpiled materials. As a result of Volcant's very nature and lack of any educational facilities, it is the one region in the entire city where public education is not deemed a necessity. The working age is also much lower than in other districts, and has a far lower barrier of entry. In Shadow of Ares, Gaia Island is infamous for serving the same general purpose as Nova Island's supplier of metal and mineral goods, but also its dual purpose as a prison for exiled convicts from other islands. The Isardo family would fall out of power in Agni as a result of their illegal re-purposing and exporting of dangerous criminals. Gaia Island would then be taken over by the Alvisio family. Glacias Island Glacias Island is only inhabited in Agni, and serves no purpose for its ordinary counterpart. In Shadow of Ares, Glacias is the heart of marine research by military-funded researchers. It holds no political power, and is not even considered a true military asset. People From Amni Emidius Alvisio - The Bishop of Amarandos. An acolyte and scientist of the Alvisio family. Antonio Alvisio - The Crimson Guillotine. An acolyte and Fleet Admiral from the Alvisio family. Shura Andreeva - An acolyte and retired administrator of the Ares Company from Vestimor. Felix Alvisio - The Sapphire Phoenix. An acolyte and Fleet Admiral from the Alvisio family. Ferox Alvisio - Felix's twin brother. A military officer from the Alvisio family. Icarus Alvisio - The Spark Monkey. An acolyte and military officer from the Alvisio family. Dante Alvisio - The Cobalt Bull. An acolyte and Fleet Admiral from the Alvisio family. Jovanni Alvisio - Dante's grandson. A trained hero under the Observers. Gabriel Calandra - One of Felix's allies, and Head Librarian of Stormcloud Island. Marcello Alfieri - Ceto's father and the previous High Priest of Freshwater Island. Ceto Alfieri - One of Felix's allies, and High Priestess of Freshwater Island. Riccard Sabella - An acolyte and merchant of the Sabella family. Luca Isardo - An acolyte and craftsman of the Isardo family. Alessia Miles - An ace pilot and graduate from the military academy. Nero Miles - A soldier of fortune and graduate from the military academy. Faust Valente - An acolyte and graduate from the military academy. Ferro Loredan - A fisherman who in death is dragged into the Demon Lord project. Category:Universes Category:Universes in Shadow of Ares Category:Universes in Advent of the Hunter Category:Universes in Viral Gambit